Deadliest Hour
by Ruby Star
Summary: Ban and Ginji are on another mission to get back the necklace! However, they don't know that the mission is not going to be easy one, especially that their lives are depending on it.
1. Calm Before the Deadliest Hour

Getbackers

Deadliest Hour

Chapter one

By Ruby Star

Author's notes: This fanfiction is a gift for my best friend, Sethra Ri-Senzo, for her birthday. (Even through it is too early!) Sethra-chan, I hope you like this fanfic!

And, readers, I hope you like it too! Enjoy!

* * *

Ginji Amano and Ban Mido are driving to a restaurant called Honky Tonk, after paying another tow bill for Ban's car.

"I'm soooo hungry!" chibi Ginji said. He rubs his spiky blonde hair. He accidentally creates the electricity from rubbing his hair. Ban hisses at him because he feels the hairs on his bare arms are standing out to respond the electricity.

Ginji grins in a goofy way. He wears an oversized white T-shirt with green vase and light brown short pants. His shoes are brown too. Ginji's eyes are lovely brown shade.

"If you start to eat me, I'm going to beat you up." Ban said as he parks in front of Honky Tonk.

Unlike Ginji, Ban has wild brown hair. His T-shirt is white. The ends of his shirt are long in the seaweed-style. Ban's pants is black. His shoes are brown. He slides his purple sunglass up on his nose. Ban's eyes are handsomely blue.

"I hope that Paul gives us the food. I mean we didn't pay the bills for a long time." Ginji said.

Ban does not say anything. He stands out of his car and walks inside the Honky Tonk. Ginji follows him.

"Ginji-san! Ban-san!" Natsumi said.

"Natsumi-chan! O genki desu ka?" Ginji asked and held Natsumi's hands. (A/N: translated: "O genki desu ka?" is "how are you?")

"Genki desu! And you?" Natsumi asked. (A/N: "I'm fine!" in English)

"Genki desu! Can we have something to eat? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ginji asked.

"Yes, you can have this." Paul said.

He places a plate on the bar. It is plainly peanut butter with grape jelly sandwiches.

"Aw, man! Sandwiches again?" Ginji complained.

"No real food until you pay the bills." Paul said as he was returned to his newspaper.

Sullenly, Ginji eats the sandwiches.

"Hey! Leave some food for me!" Ban said.

Usually, Ginji and Ban are fighting over the food. Paul read his newspaper again. He hopes that his reading would drain the electric and scream noises out. Pore looks up when he hears the bell ring, which suggests a guest comes inside.

"Hi, guys!" a blonde woman said.

"Hevn-san!" Ginji said cheerfully.

Hevn does not notice that Ban walks behind her and grasps her in an improper way.

"How nice for you to fix those 'things' for me!" Ban said cheerfully.

As usual, Hevn hits Ban hard as she can. Ban almost disappears inside the wall. Chibi Ginji is panicking about Ban's disappearing in the wall. He pulls Ban out of the wall. Paul tells Hevn or Ban to pay for the damage on the wall. Coldly, she tells him to put it on Ban's tab. Ban curses at her about having to pay Paul MORE than before.

"I got another case for you. So, here is the client. His name is Atsushi Daiki." Hevn said.

A middle-aged man walks in. He is a well-groomed man. His outfit shows that he is very wealthy. Sadly, he is not a quite popular man because of his weird looking hair.

"No woman this time?" Chibi Ginji whispered to Ban.

"No thanks. We are not interesting in." Ban said quickly. Perhaps, Atsushi's weird hairstyle scares a crap out of Ban. (Ban: That's a lie!!)

"But, you haven't heard what I offer you!" Atsushi cried tearfully.

Yup, Atsushi is a VERY unpopular with people. Ban keeps stares at Atsushi's hair. For a minute, he thought he saw one of the client's hairs started to move as if it was reached out for Ban. Chibi Ginji secretly hides behind Ban from the client's hair.

Ignoring the world's most of the two idiots, Hevn offers Atsushi a place to sit down on the booth. Ban and Ginji are joining them, but they are sitting away from the client's wagging hair. Hevn sits near the wall. She is trying to sit far away from the client's hair, so she would not drown in monstrous hair.

'Hevn-san is such a brave woman.' Chibi Ginji thought.

"So, what is your offer?" Ban asked.

He reaches out for a cigarette and lights it out. He puffs a smoke out and surprises that Atsushi's hair backs up from the smoke. Ha-ah.. He finds a weakness in the hair! With that weakness, he could win the battle! Maybe Atsushi leaves him alone!

"I'm supposed to retrieve my order few days ago, but something's happened to it. Here is the picture of my order." Atsushi said.

He hands out a picture. Ban and Ginji look at it and shock about the picture. A lovely necklace with forty or fifty diamonds lies on the royal blue cloth. Atsushi is filthy richer than Ban thought.

"This necklace is for my wife on her birthday." Atsushi said.

Wait a minute… He has a wife? Is she willing to marry him or forcing to marry him?

"This necklace is worth four million dollars."

'Four million dollars….? Holy shit.'

'You said it, Ginji. You have said it.'

"Normally, I could go to the cops, but I take my action back. Something's weird about it's missing." Atsushi said.

'Weirder than your hair?' Ban thought.

Chibi Ginji panics when one of Atsushi's hairs crawls towardly to him. He attacks it with the fork. Again…Again.. and again.

Hevn buries her face on her hand because she embarrasses about Ginji's action. Obviously, the client does not notice Ginji's killing the hair.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Ban asked, puffed another smoke.

"The truck driver, who was supposed to bring the necklace, was found by the cops. He was barely alive in the truck. I heard that he would make it. The doctor said that the driver lost a quart of blood by through the bite marks on his neck. The guards, protectors of the necklace in the truck, were discovered with bizarre wounds as if they were attacking by somebody with long blades." Atsushi said.

Ban is going to tell Atsushi that they are not interesting in his case, but the client bows down. Ban nearly jumps out of his seat when his hair almost touches him. Ginji almost drowns in the hair.

"Please, get my necklace back! I'm willing to pay you 40,000 yens!"

Now, that gets their attention! Lusty of the money, Ban and Ginji stands up in front of Atsushi.

"You got yourself Getbackers." Ban said.

"Yeah!" Ginji said.

They are walking out Honky Tonk to Ban's car. Ginji and Ban are not aware that it is not going to be an easy mission, especially that their lives are depending on it. The deadliest hour has begun.


	2. The Countdown to the Deadliest Hour

Getbackers

Deadliest Hour

Chapter two: The Countdown to the Deadliest Hour

By Ruby Star

Author's notes: I hope that you enjoy this fanfic so fair! (And Sethra-chan too!) I have two things I want you know:

1) It will be a slow update because I'm busy with the college. Wish I had an evil eye, so I can use it on the professors.. Make them to write 1,000 pages essays. Yeah, that would be nice…

2) Later in the "Deadliest Hour", it is going to be dark, such as violent, horror, blood, etc. So, don't read it, if it is bothering you. That's why this fanfic is rated T.

Enjoy the part because the clock is ticking!

* * *

Ginji sets his seat to lie back. Lazy, Ginji stares at the blue sky with no clouds in it. However, the color of blue is faded into the pale yellow-orange, which suggest that it is near the nighttime. He holds his arms out and rests his head on his hands. 

Ban lightly hits on Ginji's stomach. With the "oof", Ginji holds on his stomach, even through it is not painful. The blonde teenager stares at Ban and determines to know why he hits him for no reason.

"What are you thinking about?" Ban asked.

"I'm thinking about the conversation with that scary, hairy man. What does he mean about the necklace's 'weird' disappears? The trucker got bite by an animal? And what is with the blades? Hope it is not Akabane." Ginji said.

"I doubt it. It does not sound like Akabane and Shido's styles. I believe that our client withdraws the information about the attack." Ban said.

"Yeah, you are right." Ginji said.

Before Ban says another word, the cell phone rings. Ginji rushes to find the cell phone somewhere in the back of a car. Ginji finds the phone and answers it quickly.

It is Hevn.

"Hevn-san!" Ginji said cheerfully.

"Hello, Gin-chan. Can you set the phone on the speaker? I want Ban to hear this too." Hevn said.

Ginji sets his phone on the speaker mode. Ban and Ginji listen carefully.

"I have done with research on the events with the truckers and the guards. I feel that the creepy man hides something from us." Hevn said.

"Ban-chan thinks same things too." Ginji said.

"What do you find?" Ban asked.

"You won't believe to hear this. The doctors report that the men are hallucinating. This report did tell me what their hallucinations are, but I have a friend at a hospital where the victims are. I was connected to her about it." Hevn said.

"gasp You have a friend outside of the job?!" Ban said in a mock tone.

"Oh, shut up! Anyway, she was there when the men were screaming. They were rambling about two monsters in human forms. Unlucky, I don't have lots of information about it. All I know is the so-called monsters are responsible to the attack. I am going to look up the database to see if anybody has similar attack techniques on the men.

"And one more thing.. Be careful about this case. I have a bad feeling about this." Hevn said.

"Aw, don't worry about us! We are the best Getbackers! Right, Ban-chan?" Ginji said.

"Damn right." Ban said.

Ginji says farewell to Hevn and hangs his phone up. He stares at his phone for a minute.

"So-called monsters in the human forms?" Ginji asked.

"Hm.." Ban said.

"What do you think about this? I mean, are the monsters existing?" Ginji asked.

"You are looking at one." Ban relied.

"Ban-chan! Don't say that! Just because you have the witch's blood does not mean you are a monster!" Ginji said.

Ban smiles about Ginji's comment, "Ginji, what I am saying is that the monsters are existing in the world. However…"

Ban is thinking about this one. He does not want to scare Ginji about this, but the monsters from the horror tales are hard facts. Ban often hears the tales from his 'no-good' grandmother. The monsters are real, even through you don't see them. The monsters are good with hiding from the humans.

Ban is sure that those are some people believing that their bloodlines are cured, just like him.

"Let not jump ahead about this one. The men were injured and didn't think straight." Ban said.

"Ban-chan, your eyes tell a different story." Ginji said.

Damn it. There are few times that Ban wishes that Ginji did not read his body language. He doesn't want Ginji to know everything because he fears for him. Ban is afraid that Ginji would be suffered, if he steps on the dark side. The blonde getbacker does not desire to be in the dark side. Ban wants to keep that way. He is rather that his close friend stay on the light side. Period.

Lucky, Ban spots the tall building hiding in the woods.

"Ah.. We are finally here." Ban said.

Ginji becomes sullen because Ban changes the topic. He wants to know what Ban's thoughts are.

Ban sees a small dirt road that lead in deep of the forest. He pulls over to the dirt road. Unexpected, the dirt road is rough and bumpy. Poor chibi-Ginji jumps around in the car. Curse under his breath, Ban has to drive slow to keep the ride smooth, but it is impossible. Chibi-Ginji keeps bounding around like the jumping beans.

"Ow ow (jump) ow.. (hits on the car roof) Ow! D'oh! Ow!" Ginji cried.

Finally, they have come to the end of the dirt road. To Ban's surprise, the tall building is the old church. It is appearing that it is abandoned for a long time. The glowing yellow sun is coming down on the church's side. Thanks to the sunlight, the large stained-glass glows. It looks like the colors are dancing around in the sunset. It is such a beautiful sight.

The large church appears to be in black, but it is because of the sunlight gets blocks by the tall trees. If you look very closely, you could see the white paint on the edge of the church.

It is getting dark. Ban hopes that the church still has the electricity. If not, it would be difficult to find the necklace. Ban's thoughts get interrupted when Ginji's outburst.

"Whoa.. It would be hard to find the necklace in a large place." Ginji said.

"Not with the price hangs around!" Ban said.

Ginji and Ban are laughing about having HUGE money. With that, they could eat all the foods as they want. Heck, they could pay it around!

"With that money, we can pay off the phone bill!" Ginji said.

Without warning, Ban hits on Ginji's head. "Idiot! Way to go to kill the mood!" Ban complained.

"Ow!" Ginji cried.

* * *

"They are here." 

"Ugh.. Just as I fear it would be happen. With the missing necklace, Daiki hires the Getbackers to retrieve it. Tell me, Iwao. Are they here? How good they are with their jobs? I hope you know what you are hiring for this job."

Iwao steps into the dimmed light. He is 6'5 tall. The man has large shoulders and large build-up muscles. He wears the tight gray sleeveless shirt and black pants. His shoes are black to match the darkness. The man is not quite handsome. Iwao has a scar that runs from his forehead to his chin. His brown hair is a buzz cut.

"Do not worry, Butsuyoku. They are good enough to handle those men."

The man is sitting on the chair, where he faces to the monitor screen that shows images of Ban and Ginji. The two men are in the room somewhere in the church. The man wears the formal suit, which is black. His long gray hair is in the ponytail. His eyes are narrow.

"Tell me about them. I want to know everything you hired to get rid of the Getbackers." Butsuyoku said.

* * *

"Wow! It is beautiful! I wonder why the people left the church?" Ginji said. 

Ban does not say anything. He has admitted that Ginji is right. The church is in a good shape. The wooden floors are dark color. The walls' colors are matching to the floors. The furniture is dark colored too, but lighter than the walls and the floors.

Ban is glad that the church still has the power to light the hallways up. Now, they need to find the necklace and takes this to the monstrous haired man. Sound simple, huh? Easy money! Yup! Yup!

Ban cannot wait to get his hands on the money! He pushes his purple sunglass up.

"The job is simple, huh?" Ban said.

No answer.

"Ginji?" Ban asked.

He does not hear anything behind him, not even footsteps. Ban's blood becomes icy. He feels a knot in his stomach. It is unlike for Ginji does not answer him. Also, he is not a quiet type.

Ban spins around and makes disturbed discover. Ginji is not with him. Instead, he's disappeared in a thin air. Ban's fear starts to swell up in his chest. He KNOWS that they are never separated on their jobs. Unless…

It is a trap.

Damn it! He falls for it! Ban curses at him for being unguarded in the church. Wait… Maybe, he is not falling for it. Ginji might be fall in the trap. Yeah, that would be it. And, Ginji needs his help.

Ban runs back where he comes from. He halts his running when he reaches another hallway that is on his left. Ginji might be in that hallway. Ban looks around to see if there is another hall that connects the main hall. None.

Ban quickly runs left to the hall, hopefully that he can find his best friend.

* * *

"The painting is pretty! What do you think, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. 

He looks up and shocks to find out that he is all ALONE..

Alone…. The word alone echoes inside Ginji's head.

Alone…

No Ban-chan….

Alone… No Ban-chan…

No Ban-chan…. All alone…. Alooooooonnnnneeeeee….

Nooooooo Ban-cccccccchan… Allllll aloooooone…

All alone?! No Ban-chan?! Nnnoooooooo!!!

Panic, Chibi Ginji runs in a circle as if he can find Ban hiding under the table or the couch. Nobody… Ginji is all alone.

All alone…No Ban-chan..

"Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ban-chan!" Ginji cried.

The chibi blonde getbacker is upset and almost cries about being left behind. It is all because of the painting! Curse that painting for making Ginji losses his friend! That's it! Painting, I'm going to shock you to teach you a lesson!!! You meanie painting!

BBBZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!

The painting's frame becomes black, but the painting is still bright and colorful as if it is mock at Ginji's efforts. The smoke comes out of the cooked frame.

"Ban-chan! Where are you?!" Chibi Ginji cried.

He runs forward, but accidentally runs into the wall. "Huh? Where is it come from?"

Ginji doesn't remember that there is a wall. That or he does not pay attention where he runs around. Normal-sized Ginji looks at his left side. There is another hall on his left. Ginji believes that Ban takes a left turn.

"Ban-chan! Wait for meeee!!" Chibi Ginji cried.

The Lighting Lord runs to find his best friend. Ginji's footsteps fade in the distance. The wall glows with the white light. The wall dissolves as the light move upward. The light becomes the countless white feathers. After the "wall" dissolves, the feathers are vanishing, leaving no trace of what's happened.

The false wall has blocked the main hall because the two halls are only half yards apart.

* * *

"They are calling themselves 'Hunters'. Their motto is 'if there is somebody or thing you want, we are hunting it down and bring it to you. Even through, we hunt down the truth too.'" Iwao said. 

"Sound like they know what they are doing." Butsuyoku said.

"Oh, trust me. They are very skilled. That's why you have the necklace."

"Tell me about their skills."

"They are different from each other, but they are working together very well. Trust me, you don't want to fight them, if they are working together. Working together, they are deadliest hunters. For some reasons, they have to work independent. However, that does not mean they are not doing well on their own. They can work together or separate." Iwao said.

Furious with the word "they" in Iwao's communication, Butsuyoku determined, "Enough of the word 'they'! Tell me who they are!"

Iwao grins about Butsuyoku's patient becoming thin, "One of the Hunters is deadliest when it comes with hunting skills. You don't want to be alone with that hunter, or you will kiss your life good-bye. You want to be with the other hunter than this hunter."

"Iwao.. What is his name?" Butsuyoku hissed about Iwao's lacking of the point in the communication.

Iwao laughs about Butsuyoku's question, "Her name is Nania Tsubasa."

* * *

"Damnit! Where is that idiot?!" Ban said. 

Ban walks into a large room where the preaching takes a place. In the front of the room, a large stained glass glows beautifully in the moonlight. The colors are dancing around and bathing Ban into its vary colors.

The time has passed. The sun disappears and the moon appears. Ban walks towardly to the place where the musical choirs, pianos, and the preacher are. There is a long table covering with the red cloth.

Ban looks up and sees a marble statue of Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus. The statues of angels come in different sizes. Some are small. Some are large. The angels are looking at Mary and Jesus.

Ban has admitted that whoever sculptures the statues does a good job. The artworks are cleaning.

Wait a minute. He is not here to look at the statues. Ban needs to find Ginji and the necklace, and then runs out of here.

Ban jumps when he hears a noise distance from him. He spins around and sees somebody at the door that lead into the room where he is. 'A rival?!' Ban thoughts.

To Ban's surprise, there is a woman standing. She is in a bad shape. The woman is covering with dirt and cuts all over her body. She has a bruise on her check. The cut on her other check is bleeding. She has scrapes on her knees.

The woman is limping, but she is trying to walk to Ban. The man with an evil eye has a better view of her. The woman's hair is green, same color as her eyes. Her green sleeveless shirt is tearing up. The brown dirt appears on her black short pants. She wears the black boots.

The woman cannot walk another step. She falls down. Without thinking, Ban rushes to her side.

"Are you okay? What's happened?" Ban asked.

"(sob) The men.. They came out nowhere…(crying) …kidnaped me. (loud sob) And they are threatening me! (loud crying)" the woman cried.

That bastards! It is one thing that Ban and Ginji hate most: the men kidnap the girls and hold them as hostages. (Author's notes: See in GetBackers manga volume 2)

Ban returns to the reality when the woman is cried and buried her face on his chest.

"Hey, it is okay. You are safe with me. Now.." Ban said.

Ban holds and lifts her chin, so she can face to face him. He smiles kindly and says, "There.. Don't cry anymore. What is your name? My name is Ban Mido."

"Nania Tsubasa." The woman replied.

The deadliest hour has begun.


End file.
